


Beauty and the Ultra Beast

by ByzanTeen



Series: Lusamilf Smut [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Mind Control, MILFs, Masturbation, Mind Control, Monsterfucking, Other, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Trans Lusamine, lusamine is right there, stop fucking kids you weirdos, the ever elusive consensual adult pokemon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: A self indulgent thing I wrote to make up for the lack of good monsterfucking pokeporn that doesn't involve kids. Lusamine's succeeded in her escape to Ultra Space and is ready to feel beautiful, inside and out.





	Beauty and the Ultra Beast

Lusamine had finally done it, by pushing that intolerable cloud to its limits she had opened a portal to Ultra Space. She'd thought about this moment every night since she had first encountered the strange beings known as Ultra Beasts, usually with one hand squeezing her breast and another stroking her smooth cock. Something about the specimen she'd met, Nihilego as it had come to be known in her labs, had stirred a powerful need within her. Had it not been for all the company, Lusamine wouldn't have been able to keep from fucking herself in the middle of the Aether Foundation after its last appearance. But now it was past the time for fantasies, she was in the Beasts' home now.

As she walked, she saw a multitude of the creatures flickering in and out of view. They were so beautiful, so perfect. She hoped that maybe by spending time with them she too may achieve that level of pure beauty. She admired the sleek, pale forms and gentle floating motions as the swarm of Nihilego grew closer. Lusamine felt herself growing more nervous than anticipated as she approached, becoming uncertain that these strange beasts were in fact the ideal companions she had fantasized about. Her smile faltered and her legs shook as more of the meter-long entities appeared around her. Lusamine tried to brush off the doubt, remind herself that this was her goal, but she couldn't stem the feeling of dread slowly rising in her mind. Sensing her reservation, one of the Nihilego floated closer to her, it positioned itself above Lusamine and let out a low hum, as if to say "Let me help". Lusamine looked up at the Ultra Beast and nodded, allowing it to settle on her head.

The flood of neurotoxin was almost immediate and far stronger than Lusamine had ever predicted. Every inch of her body felt a rushing wave of excitement and lust. Lusamine's thoughts were taken away from fear and doubt and redirected to her intensely hard cock, as feminine yet powerful as Lusamine herself was. Feeling her thoughts connect to the beast atop her head, she commanded it to help tear away her clothing until she was perfectly nude, standing beautiful on a pile of shredded clothing. The Nihilego reached two tentacles down to grab her breasts, playing with her soft tits and hard, needy nipples. The application of neurotoxin to her sensitive chest shocked Lusamine into a sudden and powerful orgasm, spraying cum into the emptiness of Ultra Space. She didn't feel satisfied, however, the only thoughts she had were demands for more. More beautiful tentacles. Beautiful toxin. Beautiful cum shooting out of her beautiful cock. Everything about this was just beautiful and she needed more.

While Lusamine writhed further into the grasp of the Nihilego directing her, more of the creatures came to satisfy her. Lusamine felt several Nihilego grab her limbs and lift her into the air for access. Then she felt a tentacle, slick with toxin, begin to slide into her tight asshole. It was a slow process, even as lust-addled as Lusamine was her backdoor was unused to unprepared intrusions, but by using its mind-altering secretions as lube the tentacle did eventually settle far enough inside to begin a rhythmic fucking of the former Aether Foundation President. Lusamine bounced and moaned with every thrust, and after a short while she felt a wet, tingling sensation on her cock as a tentacle wrapped around her cute shaft. Each thrust of the rear tentacle caused her cock to slide in the tentacle's grasp, spreading the neurotoxin directly to her most sensitive area and often causing another messy orgasm. Lusamine carried on this way for an unknowable amount of time before she was joined by another tentacle, this one filling her mouth and silencing her moans. Lusamine sucked and teased out every drop of the chemical she could from the new tentacle. It tasted like heaven and numbed her throat to the point where before long, Lusamine had relaxed and let the tentacle do the work, deeply fucking her throat and depositing more and more of the toxins into her system.

This was the bliss she had long strived for. The result of years of experimentation, theorizing, and searching. She had become closer to these Ultra Beasts than any pokemon trainer in her own dimension could ever dream. Lusamine's thoughts were of victory as she reached another powerful orgasm and moaned around the tentacle sliding in and out of her throat. While she was being held in the air, Lusamine used what motion her hands had to caress her sensitive skin, sometimes stroking a nearby tentacle and covering her hands in the toxin so she could rub it on any exposed areas. It was while she was carressing her body and fantasizing of how jealous her employees would be that she experienced a sudden and strange sensation. The Nihilego appendages in her throat and ass both surged forwards at the same time, thrusting deeper within than they ever had before. At that time Lusamine felt the mind-melting tingling sensation grow dramatically, she was overwhelmed by the sudden increase in excitement and thrashed as she experienced an orgasm that seemed to take over her whole body. When her sense returned she wondered if the Nihilego themselves may have experienced something similar to an orgasm during that thrust.

Lusamine spent hours, days, an eternity perhaps being used as a drooling, constantly cumming, toy for the Ultra Beasts. The toxin kept her constantly excited, giving her the energy to cum and fuck and cum and fuck without stopping. Ultra Space is a strange place, and by whatever means the dimension operates Lusamine found herself not even feeling the usual pains of hunger or thirst that would normally plague humans after constant, strenuous activity. The only desire she felt was to be as close to the Nihilego swarm as possible. She was filled with beauty, leaking beauty, tasting beauty.

Eventually the Ultra Beasts would relent, pulling out their tentacles and letting Lusamine move freely, even the one riding her head had flown off. By then, any reservations or inhibitions Lusamine had felt were long gone. She had truly found her new home among the Nihilego, and spent her new free time lying down, lazily stroking her cock until either sleep or a tentacle found her. Life was beautiful.


End file.
